


A Moment Like This

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Movie: X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Set in the X-Men Dark Phoenix movie, before the space mission. Scott and Jean are living together. And their love life after the events of the Apocalypse affair is as strong as ever.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakeline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakeline/gifts).



> Greetings! I'm back with another X-Men Dark Phoenix related one-shot! All I'll say is, it's set sometime before the outer space mission where Jean bonds with the Phoenix Force, and she and Scott share a special moment. 
> 
> 'This here means psychic communication and thoughts.' 
> 
> Just a mere warning that this will contain strong sexual content. If you aren't of age to view such material, hit that back button on your browser. 
> 
> Also, if you want more Jott goodness, check out MarvelMaster616 and I's project Rewrite the Stars, which is on its second volume!

**A Moment Like This:**

**Xavier Institute for the Gifted – Scott and Jean’s Master Bedroom**

_‘I never thought I could have this. If anyone told me nine years ago, I would get to go to bed and then wake up the next morning beside the love of my life, I would have asked to be institutionalized. Now I have everything I ever could have wanted.’_

These thoughts consumed the mind of the twenty-six-year-old woman. Lying back in her bed, the institute’s assistant biology teacher and school nurse, Jean Grey, breathed a sigh of contentment. Her blue eyes held a sense of peace as she turned her head over to look at her lover and best friend, Scott Summers. She still remembered his first words he exchanged with her:

_“Well, stay out of mine. I don’t need some weird girl creeping around.”_

She replied with there not being much to see. In hindsight, the memory made her laugh. To think she and Scott at first misjudged one another, it was quite foolish at the time. In hindsight, she knew why Scott reacted that way. He hadn’t met any other mutant beside his older brother. Additionally, his powers just manifested, and he hated his mutation because he couldn’t see. So, it was quite understandable for him to not like her reading his mind that much.

But it changed after he got his glasses, gifted to him by Hank. He reintroduced himself to her, and it had been an instant bond.

 _“Sorry to break it to you, but you’re not the biggest freak in school,”_ she’d told him.

But Scott assured her she was far from a freak. From there, he became the very first friend she ever made. After having struggled for so long with witnessing her parents dying in the car crash, Jean didn’t know whether or not she’d ever be able to connect with others. In fact, her first year at the institute, she isolated herself so much she became a social pariah. Nobody wanted to be friends with the weird girl who had uncontrollable telepathy and telekinesis. She got so used to being alone, she’d forgotten what it was like to have a social life.

When Scott came along, she finally had someone who understood her. Then came Kurt . . . then Peter . . . then Ororo . . . then Raven. She went from having no friends at all to X-Men teammates that stood by her and respected her. Raven especially grew fond of her, wanting to take care of her. The Apocalypse affair brought them all even closer together, forcing them to work together and fight for each other.

Of course, Jean miraculously ended up saving the day, burning Apocalypse to the bone by a force she could only describe as impossible. She still didn’t know the origins of that powerful force. Nonetheless, she was grateful she tapped into it when she did. Because she couldn’t have saved the world if it weren’t for that, or Charles believing so much in her.

And after weeks of teasing by Peter and Kurt, Jean and Scott finally got their crap together and came together. And they came together in the most passionate way possible. And a week later, they moved in together and professed their love they had for one another.

 _‘And everyone at school thought I would never find love, let alone succeed in life,’_ she thought. _‘Those were at least two things they were wrong about.’_

Jean smiled, snuggling further into her lover’s arms. He was still deeply asleep, as was expected. In addition to training young hopeful students in the Danger Room, he took night classes at a local community college studying to get his aerospace engineering degree. He also taught advanced calculus and was Raven’s teaching assistant for AP World History. He had a lot on his shoulders. Additionally, he was Cyclops of the X-Men, meaning he was a superhero on top of it.

 _‘Oh, Scott . . . you really push yourself so hard,’_ she thought, reaching a hand upward and stroking his face. _‘It reminds me why I love you so much. You’re so dedicated to everything you want to achieve. And in turn, you’re just as dedicated to me.’_

Smiling softly, Jean watched as the subtle red glow appeared through Scott’s ruby quartz sleeping goggles. She giggled, brushing her fingers over his lips.

“Did I wake you?” she asked.

Scott shook his head. “No,” he told her. “You know I naturally wake up at six-thirty AM every day.”

Jean shook her head, her mess of red hair falling on her face. “You can sleep in a little more if you want.”

“I can’t,” Scott said, shaking his head. “I’ve got classes to teach, papers to grade, and homework to complete for classes tonight before Dazzler’s party.”

“Well, do you at least have time for me?” she asked him in a suggestive tone.

Scott grinned at the seduction in Jean’s voice. It helped that she was just wearing a pair of black, lace panties, and a tight, black tank top she’d worn to bed the previous night. Scott wore just a pair of boxers.

“Constantly,” he told her. He rolled over and shoved the blankets off their bodies, prowling over her. Lacing his fingers in hers, he leaned down and pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. “Remember the first time we did it?”

“Yeah . . . after that Danger Room,” Jean said breathlessly. “I told you about my past.”

“And I told you you’re not broken,” he told her intently, kissing her again. “You deserved a moment like this, and you still do.”

Jean’s eyes filled with tears of joy. His words never failed to leave that effect on her. “Oh, Scott,” she breathed.

“Shhh.” Scott silenced her by kissing her again and slipping her a little tongue. “Just focus on me . . . on us,” he added against her lips.

“Mmmh . . . I can do that,” purred Jean, feeling Scott squeezing her fingers.

“Then let me do _this._ ”

With that said, Scott pressed a hard, passionate kiss against her mouth. He kissed her with unapologetic passion, not holding back. For a guy who tended to be dense and hold things in, Scott reserved exposing his vulnerabilities to the woman he shared a bed with every night. He got to come home to her when he finished with evening classes, which took up three hours of his night at the very least. Knowing he and Jean got to share this every morning and night made enduring those night classes worth it. He was so close to graduating with his associate’s degree, and he couldn’t wait to officially become the institute’s engineering professor and teach full time. Likewise, Jean couldn’t wait to become Dr. Grey of the institute once she got her PHD.

Together, the two lovers kissed fervently. They kissed with passion that one would expect from a young couple in their mid-twenties. And Scott went out of his way to grind his crotch against Jean’s, causing Jean to gasp and whimper in pleasure as she shuddered slightly.

Tongues swirled around as they tasted one another.

Their flesh grinded.

And as Scott moved his kisses down Jean’s neck, the redhead’s eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. His tongue and lips trailed down, leaving their mark before his hands moved to grasp her tank top. He grabbed the hem of it as Jean sat up to assist him. Once her top came off, her breasts tumbled out. The sight of her breasts was a sight Scott always admired, even if his vision were skewed by rose-tinted glasses.

Jean laid back down, allowing Scott to trail his kisses further downward. He kissed her shoulders before grabbing both her breasts in his hands, squeezing them in just the way he knew she liked. This evoked a strong reaction from Jean, who moaned out loud in approval.

“Oooh Scott! You know my body . . . so well!” she gasped.

Scott responded by rubbing her breasts even harder. He pressed them together and kissed and licked around them. His tongue tickled the sensitive flesh, evoking another strong moan from Jean. He then went out of his way to press his face in between her tits, motorboating her. He kissed and licked the flesh in between before licking her nipples, which he knew were one of her most sensitive areas.

“Mmmh!” she purred. “Such a strong, dedicated soldier!”

“A good soldier always knows how to please his lovely lady,” he commented. “And thanks to years of lying next to you, I know what else you love.”

“And what might that be?” Jean’s voice had a teasing tone. But she already knew. In fact, she readily lifted her hips in anticipation.

“This!” Scott grasped the waistband of her panties and yanked them down, tossing them aside. He pushed her thighs apart so he had access to her soft womanhood. Maneuvering downward, he used his fingers to part the folds of her womanhood, gently touching the sensitive area before he buried his face in her pussy. His tongue softly licked her clit, causing Jean to shudder slightly in delight as she let out a moan. It was enough to get her grasping her both her breasts, squeezing them.

“Oh _fuck!_ ” she gasped. “Oh, Scott! You’re so good at this . . . so _skilled_ at eating pussy!”

“I’ve had a lot of target practice.” Scott’s voice was muffled by her vagina as he licked her tender womanhood, gorging on her inner folds, outer folds, clitoris, and G-spot. His tongue plunged inside and thoroughly moistened her folds, ensuring they were nice and hot for what he planned on doing next. He recalled how he and Jean hadn’t done this when they had their first time. He’d been too considerate of her wants and needs as opposed to what he wanted. Except now, they both got such joy and stimulation out of oral sex. To think at one point that they held back, it made them both laugh.

Now, they didn’t hold back at all with their passions. They let each other know how much they loved one another. Scott made it abundantly clear from the start that he wouldn’t allow Jean to be alone. She already lost her father and her mother. From the start, he knew he wanted to put her on a pedestal and work hard to give her a beautiful life that she deserved. And as he ate her pussy out, he remained very dedicated to making sure she reached maximum arousal.

Gorging on Jean’s folds one last time, he flicked his tongue for a final time and rose upward. He felt a telekinetic tug on his boxers, which revealed his hardened manhood in between his legs.

“Why don’t I be good to you?” she asked.

Scott grinned a manly grin, maneuvering up so his dick hovered over Jean’s mouth. Jean didn’t hesitate to take his member into her hands, gently squeezing his shaft with utmost care and precision. Being a telepath and telekinetic, Jean was just as precise with what she did. So, she stroked his cock gently before licking it with her tongue, causing shivers to run down his spine. She gently licked around his shaft before taking the entirety of it into her mouth.

“Oh fuck!” gasped Scott. “Oh, Jean! You know my body so well! Oh fuck! I love it! I love how you suck my dick!”

“Mmh!” moaned Jean, her mouth buried in his cock as she gently suckled on it. Her tongue swirled around it as she deepthroated him with as much dedication he showed when eating her pussy out. She bobbed her head up and down, licking around it like it was the most decadent treat. With one final slurp, she pulled away and stared up at him.

“Take me,” she whispered, her voice heavily seductive.

“Oh I will,” he told her intently.

With that said, he lowered himself downward until his dick was aligned with the wet folds of her pussy. He grasped her hands once more in his, leaning down and giving her another kiss as he thrusted sharply. His dick slid with ease into her hot, moist vagina, enveloping it. Jean moaned sharply, a whimper escaping the back of her throat as Scott pulled away.

“Scott!” she gasped. “I feel you inside me!”

“Oh, I feel you, too!” he moaned, already beginning the series of humping motions as they fucked missionary style on the bed. He pumped her pussy with his member, and underneath them, the bed started to rock.

Her breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm.

Their hips bucked up and down, gyrating at a fervent pace.

Their flesh smacked into one another as they embraced this moment, focusing on each other.

Quiet moans grew louder as Scott pumped in and out of her, his dick staying in the folds of her vagina as they made love with unyielding passion. Jean became especially animated about it, letting out loud whines of pleasure as Scott kept up the fervent pace. Already, they were both on the brink of orgasm. It helped that Jean was projecting some _alluring_ thoughts into Scott’s mind, providing just the motivation needed.

“Oh, Scott! I’m close!”

“Me, too! Oh, Jean . . . I’m so close! I’m . . . already going to . . . cum!”

“Let’s cum . . . together! Let’s make it special!”

“Yes . . . special! Just what we both need!”

Together, they stepped up the pace of the thrusts as they grew closer to their climax. Jean’s vagina was already dripping with traces of fluids. Scott’s manhood already felt hot with his increasing arousal as he pumped into her. And when they came together, they came together very loudly. Jean’s vagina burst and released the onslaught of womanly juices that spilled down her thighs. She shuddered and moaned as her face contorted into an expression of pleasure.

And Scott came just as easily. His dick released a steady stream of cum into her pussy as he let out a loud groan that would put Hank to shame. His whole body shivered in delight as he kept his dick buried in Jean’s vagina. Panting, he pulled out and staring deeply into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you, too. Forever in flesh, I love you above all else,” she replied breathlessly. But before they could continue with their making love, they both heard their comm systems buzzing on the side tables on either side of their bed. Groaning, they both reached for their respective communicators.

 _“Scott, Jean, the professor wants us down in the hanger in ten minutes,”_ Raven told them. _“The X-Men are needed.”_

“What for?” asked Jean.

_“This mission requires not being on Earth at all.”_

“Space?” Scott inquired.

 _“Yes, Scott,”_ Raven told them.

But judging by the tone in Raven's voice, she didn't like this one bit. If anything, she sounded highly reluctant and unsure of this. Of course, Jean knew how Raven felt in regards to them going on more dangerous missions. At first, she'd been all for Jean and her friends learning how to fight back. Like she said to them nine years ago, they weren't kids anymore. Yet now, Jean began sensing hesitance with Raven, in that she felt these missions were becoming far more dangerous and extreme. Although it earned them Peace Prizes and medals of honor by the president and other high-ranking officials, it didn't stop Raven from questioning things. 

And although she had her own uncertainties and worries, Jean trusted that as long as Raven said it was good, it was good. It also helped that Raven and Scott were the two who believed in her the most. 

“We’ll be ready,” Jean said, her voice firm. 

_“I know you will be,”_ Raven said, a hint of pride in her tone. And as the communicator hung up, the two lovers glanced toward one another.

“Duty calls,” sighed Jean.

“I’ll make it up to you later,” Scott assured her, grinning a manly grin. “When the mission is over, and Dazzler’s party ends, we’ll make love all night.”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it!” laughed Jean.

They kissed one last time before getting dressed for the impending mission. However, neither knew what was to come. Only what would happen several hours later would defy possibility . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
